


Лежа здесь с тобой

by fandom_FMA_2018, Riru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, So much angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Бета:Lindwurmодин из “а что, если?” сценариев автора.





	Лежа здесь с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lying here with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491585) by [bergamots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamots/pseuds/bergamots). 



> смерть персонажа.

Он слышал только звон собственной крови в ушах, пока смотрел, как ее кровь вытекает на камни. В приглушенном свете комнаты ее цвет — яркий и насыщенный даже в тени, — почти ослеплял.

Он будто весь онемел, и в то же время нет — он чувствовал, что его держат, но под кожей словно жужжали пчелы.. Он мог следить только за движениями ее груди вверх и вниз, за тем, как промежутки между вдохами становятся дольше, и эти перерывы — это плохо, и… 

Золотозубый человек говорил что-то.

Он не слышал.

* * *

Его голос сорвался на звании, а она не отозвалась _она не отвечает у нее был один-единственный чертов приказ и она не отвечает_.

Розово-фиолетовое марево пронеслось рядом, а потом ее вытянули из его рук; последовала знакомая вспышка и сквозь перчатки он почувствовал тревожное тепло от реакции.

Потом — мгновения тишины: она всматривается в лейтенанта, детское лицо омрачено растерянностью.

Темноволосая девочка отодвинулась, замешательство сменилось жалостью, принятием, смирением… и тогда он понял.

_О…_

Он бережно обнял ее и прикоснулся к запястью рукой в перчатке. Она была еще теплой, ее кровь впитывалась в шинель — липкое, отвратительное напоминание, — но, не обращая внимания, он прижался лбом к ее волосам.

Она пахла потом, кровью и его же мылом. Дышать было на удивление легко — _настолько_ вдруг прояснилось в голове. И все же он смутно ощущал гнев — как тот растет внутри, ширится, выжигает любое другое чувство.

Он почувствовал себя _свободным_.

Девочка что-то мягко говорила, словно это могло _помочь_ , словно мир не остановился, потому что Риза Хоукай умерла от его руки, и это ее кровь стекает по его рукам, и ирония вовсе не ускользнула от него, но он был _зол_ и это, подумал он…

 _Это перерождение_.

За спиной раздались крики, а потом знакомый голос обратился к нему с интонациями такими привычными и изначально _неправильными_.

« _Голос того, кто отказался от человечности,_ » — подсказало что-то внутри, и Рой не был уверен, не относилось ли это к ним обоим.

— Сэр. — Голос прозвучал низко и угрожающе. 

Риза все еще лежала в его в руках, и это успокаивало, несмотря на желчь, подкатывающую к горлук.

Гомункул ответил, но Рой не вслушивался ни в слова, ни в модуляции низкого голоса, ни в ритм фраз — он сосредоточился на уравнениях и крови, залившей его колени и ее волосы.

 _Давай_.

Он испепелил Брэдли на месте.


End file.
